Surrounding Darkness
by Sarra Torrens
Summary: Sarra goes to Gotham after being in New York with old friends. What happens? Love of course.


Disclaimer: I do not own Power Rangers, Ghostbusters,NCIS, GI JOE ('80's version), Supernatural or Batman. I own Lieutenant Sarra Torrens-Lee. Rated PG 13-NC 17. Violence course language.

Surrounding Darkness:

There was a place for the darkness, and a place for the light, and a place for the shadows around them. This was the new site for the battle between them. The Shadows.

Batman was chasing the Joker through the Diamond District of Gotham as he was running with Harley Quinn going down main street, in an armoured van with diamonds and cash in the back for the Diamond Districts' bank. Batman was furious that he couldn't keep up with him. Then Joker chuckled into the night, "Death around every corner and hurt around every pain!" He said as he went away.

Batman hit the side of the building as he was angry that Joker got away from him, even with the access to the Batmobile. Then Batman sighed as Commishioner Jim Gordon caught up with him. "Damn." He muttered.

Batman nodded. "Sorry Jim...he's been a lot more tricker than usual." Jim cursed again as he got a word that there was a dead body in a weird ritual on his beat. Again.

"I'm going to have to call in the calvery." He said.

Batman looked at him weird. Jim smiled. "An old friend. Out of Angel Grove." He said. Batman raised his eyes again.

"You trust this person?" He said.

He smiled. "Like no one else, besides yourself, of course." He replied. Batman's eyes went wide all of a sudden and then narrowed.

"Who is it?" Batman asked.

Jim chuckled. "Lieutenant Sarra Torrens-Lee, we go way back, Batman." "She's a warrior, a fighter, a person who cares..." He said with a sigh.

Batman nodded. "If you trust her Jim? Then I will give her the benefit of the doubt." He nodded.

"Thank you Batman. She needs people to trust in what she does." "Its whacky, but its effective, crime rate's gone way down in Angel Grove, has been down for years, but ever since '97, when she started, she has made it almost gone." "Almost." He said.

Batman smiled. "Good." "It'll be good to meet her Jim." "If you don't need me?" Jim shook his head.

"Not now, but I'll keep you informed." He said.

He nodded, and used his batline to peel off into the night sky. Jim sighed and called Sarra's phone. Little did he know she was in New York visiting some old friends. She smiled as she got a call. "Hang on lads," She told Dr. Peter Venkman, and Egon Spengler, two members of the Ghostbusters as they had taken her out the first night she got there. She'd only been in New York the second time around for only a day, and she recieved a call.

Peter moaned and she punched his shoulder. He smiled and got her a cup of coffee, and she smiled in appreciation as she answered her phone. "Lieutenant Sarra Torrens-Lee." She spoke.

"Lieutenant, Commishioner Jim Gordon here." Jim replied, as cars went by him on the streets of Gotham.

"Commish!" "How are you doing in the land of the Bat?" She asked cheekily.

"Fine, but I have a murder I cannot seem to figure out, Sarra, we need you to come to Gotham." She rolled her eyes.

"Alright Jim." She said. "I'll be on the next flight out, I'm in New York, so I'll get there as soon as tomorrow morning, late afternoon." Jim nodded.

"Thank you Sarra." "It'll be good to catch up with you, Barbara's been wondering how you've been." Sarra chuckled.

"It'll be good to see her." She replied.

Sarra smiled as she signed off, "Tomorrow, Jim." She said.

"Tomorrow, Sarra." She heard the reply.

She smiled as she closed her eyes as she shut off the phone. "Where now?" Peter Venkman asked her.

"Gotham." She replied.

Peter moaned. "Oh Silver..." He muttered as she chuckled.

She smiled. "I'll be alright." She said with a grin.

Egon Spengler gave her a hug. She accepted it. "It'll be good to see Jim and Babs. We go way back, New York, about ten years ago." She said with a smile. They looked at her and smiled. "Shall we get you home?" Peter asked. She nodded.

"Please." She said.

Sarra smiled as she rode in the Ecto-1, Egon took the wheel, and Peter was in the back with her as she started to 'sleep' or take some of her energy from the city so it was not going to be difficult to switch cities again. She was also using her Powers at home to pack.

Sarra got home and half of her stuff was packed. Sarra smiled. Sarra closed her eyes. Then she got up, and smiled as they pulled the vehicle into the area, and she hugged the two men both. "Tell Ray, I'm sorry, same with Winston and Janine." They nodded. She smiled as she got out of the Ecto-1 and smiled as the two waved good bye.

She waved back and got up the stairs. She made it, and got her clothes in order as well as her books and her laptop and her music for the flight. Everything that needed to be in photo protected pouches were, and she smiled as she got herself organized, made an online purchase of a ticket to board the next flight to Gotham for tomorrow. She also got a cab ready for pre-order for tomorrow morning, and fell into bed.

Getting ready the next morning wasn't easy, but she made her flight in time, and she was upgraded to First class. She felt safer and slept just fine until they landed in Gotham three hours later. She smiled as she got inside the airport and looked around for her 'escort.' It was Barbara Gordon who waved a hand. Her red hair flashed as Sarra saw her "Babs!" She shouted and Barbara came to her and hugged her.

"Lieutenant! Good to see you, you got things?" She asked. Sarra nodded as she went and fetched her clothes, two suitcases, both off first, and Barbara looked at her. Sarra laughed. "Last on first off, remember? I was almost on last, but I made it in time." She said. Barbara got her two cases, and helped her down to her waiting car. Sarra smiled as she climbed in. "My bike's coming in tomorrow, as is my truck." Barbara smiled.

"Good." She said as she got the Lieutenant in the car and drove. She got her to her house with the Commishioner. Sarra smiled. "Looks great Babs..." She smiled as there was a young man waiting for her to help her with the belongings. It was a grand old house, lots of room, and Sarra smiled as she located where her room was going to be.

"Thanks Babs." She said with a smile, and a nod to the young man that was there. "Thank you too, young man. You are?" She raised an eyebrow and Barbara chuckled. "Dick Greyson, Lieutenant, nice to meet you." She smiled. She grinned, and held out her good hand to shake. He took it and she smiled as she didn't glow. Barbara smiled as she knew what she was thinking and chuckled to herself. Sarra just rolled her eyes.

She smiled as Dick did, and she closed her eyes as soon as she entered the house and breathed for one minute to get her sheilding sorted and get more sheilding onto the house itself. She settled in just fine after that.

Sarra grinned as she saw an old friend. "Commish! Its been a long time Jim..." She said as he came to her and hugged her.

"Sarra." he said. She smiled. "You look terrible." He mentioned. She chuckled.

"You look as about the same as me, Commish." She mentioned and he chuckled in return.

She opened up her eyes, and streached. "This case..." He nodded.

"All in due time, Lieutenant, you need to eat and sleep just as Dad does." She heard Babs admonish. Sarra sighed.

"Your right." She told her old friend.

She smiled and gave Barbara a hug. "Its been too long you two, you have to tell me what's up with the world of the Gotham elite among other things." She said with a grin.

Barbara smiled. "Well, its been a few months and you have to tell us what was going on with you too LT, especially, since the business with the Power Rangers." She countered.

Sarra laughed. "Fair enough." She replied.

Dick Greyson looked at them surprised like. "Power Rangers?" He asked. Sarra turned.

"Teen superheroes in spandex, yes, and yes, I know most of them." "Worked with most of them too." "Good people." "Like your Batman in a way, just different, because the world's evils want to rule because of all the power it centers off in Angel Grove, like a freaking beacon of light and energy and power and the evil all want power to corrupt and destroy." She amended.

She smiled sadly and Jim put a hand on her shoulder and she smiled greatfully. "Friends help though, and some of them are my true friends that helped me through difficult times, and I will not risk their identities, unless there is no other choice." She said.

They nodded. "Cool." Dick said with a grin. Sarra smiled back.

She smiled back, and then her head started to bug her. "Guess I need to eat." She muttered. Barbara smiled. "Food's ready, LT, Dick you staying?" He shook his head.

"No, I should get back to Campus." She nodded and gave him a hug.

"Okay." "See you again huh?" He nodded.

"Take care Barbara." She smiled.

Dick left, and Sarra looked at her old friend. "What's the story there Morning Glory?" She used the line from Oasis. Barbara flushed and shook it off. "We're just good friends. That's all." She replied.

Sarra smiled. Then she smiled as Jim got her sitting down in the nice soft fabric of the chair that she was offered. "Thanks Jim." He chuckled.

"Get it out of you yet." He said, teasingly. She sighed.

"What is it?" She heard Barbara ask.

"Just been a long couple of months Babs. That's all." She said. She smiled. She listened to what the others had been up to. Then she sighed and told them about when she was in Miami and in Chicago with the Biker Mice. "Lieutenant, you astound me." Commishioner Gordon told her. She raised an eyebrow.

"Why?" She asked.

"You deal with all this stress on your own." "When we can help you." He muttered. She smiled.

"This is the way it has to be old friend." "Sorry, but this is the way it has to be." Sarra mentioned as she closed her eyes. She sighed.

"Lieutenant..." She shook her head.

"This is what has to be..." She monotoned and then smiled.

"Guess I am more tired than I was...I should sleep, old friend." She said as she got up and winced, her body was sore.

Barbara smiled. "Let me help you Lieutenant." Sarra nodded and Barbara helped her up the stairs.

"Thanks Lady, I will see you in the morning." She said. Barbara nodded.

She left and Sarra slept, fitfully, but slept. Then woke the next day, it was about four am and she muttered curses. She tried to go back to sleep and cursed again.

Waking up at around five she smiled and woke, without a headache screaming at her or her heart waning for someone that she loved. She woke, showered dressed in record time. Downstairs there was movement and she remembered where she was. 'Gotham, Commishioner's house.' She thought. She went downstairs with a smile on her face.

She got her computer and her phone with her ready to go into town with Commishioner Gordon. She smiled as she saw Barbara putting down eggs and sausage and bacon, hashbrowns. "Looks good Babs." "Thank you." Barbara smiled.

"You look well Lieutenant." Sarra smiled.

"Better." She said, lying, as she did. Sarra chuckled as coffee was put in front of her. "Thanks Dear." She said and drank and ate, and saw Jim as he came down. He was having a harder time these days as he had a hit in his knee that gave him trouble still.

_I could do something about that when time presents itself._ She thought not out loud. Sarra smiled as she opened her eyes, and nodded at her old friend and comrade.

"I've heard from Duke, the other day..." Jim said. He was referring to Duke Hauser sargent to the covert ops unit the GI JOEs. Sarra raised an eyebrow.

"How is the old coot?" She asked.

"Surviving, his dreams haven't been helping him or the rest of the Joes for some reason. Unbeknownst to them." Sarra cursed.

"Hell's bells." She muttered.

She sighed and then smiled as she did she rolled her eyes. "Going to have to talk to him..." She said.

"Sorry about Mike Franks, He was an awesome fighter and a good person." He said. She nodded.

"Jethro would appreciate it too." She said. "He's gone through a real tough time with his oldest friend and father figure gone." She amended. She closed her eyes for a brief second.

"LT? You okay?" Sarra smiled.

"Been better, but I'll be fine." She said.

Barbara rolled her green eyes. "Sarra..." Sarra smiled.

"Commish, we should go?" She asked. He nodded as she gulped down her fourth cup of coffee.

Sarra smiled, and gave Barbara a hug. "See you soon kid." She said as she smiled. Barbara smiled back.

"Take it easy LT." Sarra laughed.

"When have you ever known me to take it easy?" She admonished as they started for the door.

"That's what I am afraid of!" Barbara said as they started to go outside to the two cars that were waiting for them.

Her truck was there this morning, as her bike was too. She smiled and piled into her truck.

"Okay Commish, lets ride." He nodded.

He got in his vehicle and she followed behind him and travelled with him. She smiled as she did, she saw Gotham at its best. She got into the precinct and made a splash with the other detectives. In a good sense. Sarra smiled as she opened her eyes, after she got to her desk, and she had a pounding headache as soon as she got in the door. She took time and leaned against the building to get her powers straight, and she did and felt better.

Then, she got to the case. She was able to find who she was searching for within the last person anyone would think to look for. A young woman, of all things and she was a practicioner of the dark arts. Her code name was Polgara. After the David Eddings' series. Sarra found the young woman, black haired blue eyed about 150 lbs.

She smiled as she met with the Batman that night to fill him on what she found. "That quick?" She smiled.

"I don't do fiangle for those who ask. I will find those responsible and lock them away, just as you do, Batman." She admonished and he chuckled as well as the Commish.

"Good to know." He said as he did, she started to fall because she was feeling ill being in a new city with no link.

Sarra closed her eyes. "Lieutenant!" Commishioner Gordon exclaimed. Sarra smiled.

"Tired, Gordon, you know that...More so this year...gettin' old, old man." He chuckled deeply, as Batman caught her. He held her in his arms and Sarra flashed. She moaned. "Hell's bells, Jim, you'll need to tell him..." "Sorry mate." She said.

Sarra smiled as she passed out and Bruce Wayne also known as Batman looked at his old friend. Jim sighed and as they got downstairs again to his office, he explained as soon as he got in the door. Batman looked horrified about Jason and Jiallia. And her arm. He held her against his chest as she fell asleep against him.

Sarra was passed out, and murmuring in her sleep as she did, Batman looked at his old friend. "She's not good, Batman. She's gone through a lot, and not a lot of sleep I do have a contact for her if I do need him...I think I might."

She murmured. "Tommy...he'll come old man." Jim grinned.

"Lieutenant..." He admonished. She started to get up out of Batman's arms. She flushed. She opened her eyes. Her head started to scream at her again.

"Jim!..." She started to say and Batman came to her side. "BACK!" "GODS..." She murmured.

Sarra smiled as the pain subsided, and she cursed as she realized that Batman had a hold of her arm. "DAMN..." She muttered.

Sarra fell again, and Batman caught her again. "I've got you Lieutenant." She smiled.

"It's going to be a fun ride..." She mentioned with a wild grin. Sarra smiled as she closed her eyes again. Jim called Tommy who teleported in, with no nonsense from anyone else.

She felt his teleportation and she moaned in pain. "Silver..." He admonished.

"Big Red...sorry dear." She looked at his shirt and she grinned. "Again? Jason would be rolling over in his grave dearheart." She mentioned and Tommy, Batman assumed in the young man who was brown hair brown eyes, but his brown hair was done in short spikes and dressed in a black tee and blue jeans. "Not by total choice dear one." He said as he came to her.

"The Powers are going to eat you for lunch dear one." She said. He chuckled. "True." He agreed.

"Tommy, explain to these gentlemen here, at least the Batman, so I can get some sleep." She said. He chuckled.

"Alright dear one. Trey would be down your throat for not taking care of yourself more." She chuckled.

"Tell that adopted brother of mine he better start payin' the comm bills and callin' his sister more often!" She admonished and he chuckled.

"I will." He said. She chuckled, and fell asleep.

"Now I get to call ye Shadow...Shadow." She mentioned as he chuckled as she fell asleep. She smiled, and snuggled against Batman's chest.

Batman flushed and looked up at Tommy. "She is different..." he mentioned quietly.

Tommy chuckled. "Don't know the half of it." He said.

Sarra smiled as she did, she dreamed good dreams for the first time in years as she slept in Batman's arms. Tommy, meanwhile, told Batman her tale. "God..." He muttered and looked down at the woman that was younger than him, it seemed but she wasn't not really. He saw streaks of silver in her hair and told Tommy, who told him about her power. She moaned..."Bonding..." Jim blushed as did Tommy.

She smiled as she did and Batman asked, "Bonding?" Tommy coughed and explained.

Sarra smiled as she felt herself being carried away. She held onto him. "Batman...where are we going?" She asked softly.

"The Batcave. I can trust you with my secret?" She looked at him once.

"Can I trust you with mine?" She countered.

"Yes." He replied.

"Yes." She answered in return.

She smiled as they got to the Batcave beneath the Wayne Mansion. She smiled as she was helped into the cave, and then up the stairs to the mansion, and Bruce took off his cowl and cape. She smiled. "Bruce...Wayne? Am I correct?" She asked. He nodded.

"Yes." He said softly. She smiled. He kissed her. She moaned softly.

"Bruce, please..." She moaned as she kissed him. He held her, and then moments later, joined with her. Her power exploded. She smiled.

"God..." He muttered, as she smiled.

She kissed him and she smiled as she curled into his arms. "I don't know why it was you, guess I am attracted to the darkness as who I was before..." She said.

Sarra shuddered. She felt the coldness, the darkness surrounding her. Then she felt something, something warm. It was his arms. "Bruce?" She muttered.

"It's alright." "I'm here." He replied. She sank into his touch again.

"Gods." She said.

Closing her eyes, she smiled as his strong form came to her side and let her lean against him, as if a pillar of strength. "Thank you..." She whispered. He smiled.

"Anytime." He said softly. She smiled. Then she got a phone call on her cell.

"Stars and stones..." She muttered.

He chuckled and let her have some privacy. She kissed his cheek before he left her and she could see him blush and that made her smile. Then she answered the call.

"Torrens here." She answered.

"Torrens thank god!" She listened for the voice.

"Hauser! You Joes alright?" She asked.

"No, and COBRA Commander is coming after you. Snakehead has wanted your head for a long time Silver, and you are in danger." Sarra swore.

"Hell's bells Duke!" "Am I going to have to kick your tail or what?" She asked.

Duke chuckled. "Not by choice Lady Silver. Certainly not mine." She smiled.

"You doing alright Lady?" He asked. She smiled.

"Better than I have been Hauser. I'm linked, and calm at anyrate. Fighting a wiccan as usual." She muttered softly. He smiled.

"Glad your mostly alright. You keep safe, alright?" He asked softly.

"Yeah, you too Hauser..." She said softly.

"It'll be good to see you...when ever that happens." She chuckled.

Sarra closed her eyes, and shut the phone off. She closed her eyes and Bruce came to her side and held her. She smiled, as she did, Bruce's heart was lighter.

"Sarra? Ell T?" She grinned.

"You'll go to your job, Bruce, I'll do mine." She admonished. "I'll inform the Batman when I will need him. Okay?" She asked. He nodded.

"Be safe?" He asked. She smiled.

"Always." She said and touched his he kissed her, strengthening her for her fight. She smiled. "Love you." She said.

"I...love you too Sarra." Her deep blue eyes flashed behind her glasses, as his light blues lit with love for her.

She kissed him once more and went to work. She got to the Precinct, and smiled. It was busy as all get out with robbers and murderers being arrested.

Sarra got up the stairs, and was greeted with a smile from Commishioner Gordon.

"Jim." She said.

"You alright?" He asked.

She grinned. "Aye." "Now...we have an evil practioner to catch. She's by the cemetary right now...I can feel pure evil there." She said, as she shuddered.

Jim nodded. "I'll alert Batman and have him meet us there." She smiled.

"Thanks Commish." Sarra replied and went to her office to prep. She was able to get her spell ready to defeat the girl, and defend the group of cops that were going to be with her. Sarra felt ill, and then she heard the window's curtains open and swish and Batman was there. She smiled. He held her for a brief second, greatful that there were no windows in her office to the outside in the bullpen. She leaned against him.

"Thank you." She whispered and pulled away.

"Ell T You going to be alright?" Batman asked.

"Yes." "Just fine." She said.

Sarra smiled as she got a knock on her door. "Come!" She said loudly. Sarra smiled as she saw Jim come in. "Good You're both here." "She is at the cemetary." Batman nodded.

"Alright, thanks Jim." "You coming?" He asked.

Jim smiled. "Wouldn't miss it for the world." He said.

Most of the team from GCPD came including Harvey Bullock. Sarra was able to stop the practicioner, and get her arrested before the next sacrifice. The bloodied alter made her sick to her stomach and she found a bush and threw up near there. Detective Montoya looked around and shook her head. She sighed.

Then Sarra sighed as she stopped and the Commish gave her a bottle of water. Sarra drained it. "Thanks Commish." She said and then looked at the alter again and swallowed. Then she put sheilds on it so that they wouldn't have to deal with the evil again. But preserve it for the evidence.

Sarra passed out as she did that, and Batman was there to catch her. "Thank you." She said he smiled.

"Anytime." He muttered.

She passed out and Batman said, "I'll take her to your place, make sure she gets some sleep." He said. Jim nodded.

"Thank you, Batman." He replied. Batman nodded. He left and go to Jim's home. She smiled and she curled in his arms.

"Thank you..." She whispered.

"Anytime." He smiled as she did, and she leaned against him.

"...Home dear one." She murmured and he nodded. She collapsed and he took her back to the Mansion.

Sarra smiled as she woke up hours later, and it was almost dark again. She smiled as her head stopped pounding. Bruce came to her side. "You alright?" He asked, worriedly. She nodded. "Aye." She agreed, and gave him a most intriguing smile. He smiled back, and kissed her.

"I could use you...tonight...or right now..." She said amending her speech. He nodded. "As you will." He said.

She smiled and kissed him. He made love to her, and she sighed in his embrace. "Gonna have ta find a different way of fightin'..." She murmured. He looked at her.

"What do you mean?" She smiled.

"Can't keep doing this with people babe, and I canna live without a link, well I can, its just not a good idea." She said.

Then her Blackberry went off and she moaned again. "Shoot me now..." She muttered as Bruce laughed softly and kissed her and let her go. She smiled.

She looked at the name and moaned. "Sarra Torrens here." She said as she answered the Blackberry.

She listened for the voice on the other end of the line. "This is Flint, Lieutenant, how are you?" She smiled.

"Flint babe, just fine. How are your Joes doing?" She asked.

"We're coming into Gotham, soon, as of twelve hours, dear. We've got me, Lady J, Duke, Doc, Gung Ho and Shipwreck coming in." She smiled.

"Cool. I'll be at the Commish's house waiting for you." "See you in twenty four hours Flint."

Sarra smiled and turned off the 'Berry. "Guess I've got to go. I've got visitors coming in and I got to warn the Commish that I have a Snakehead after meah..." Bruce sighed.

Sarra nodded, and grinned. He smiled and kissed her. "Take it easy LT, I want you around for a while." Sarra laughed quietly.

"Love you, Bruce Wayne..." She murmured and he kissed her again.

Sarra closed her eyes, as he kissed her, and then as he let her go, she opened her eyes again. "Sleep well dear." he said softly. She nodded.

"You too Bruce..." She whispered and kissed his lips and his cheek and let him go. Then she went home humming a love song as she did. Getting into the Commish's house she smiled as Barbara looked at her as Sarra entered the doorway. "Thought I might have to pull a squad out to look for you." Sarra's eyes went wide.

"Perish the thought." She murmured.

Barbara laughed. "You were with Batman weren't you?" She nodded.

"Listen, I've got people coming through, the GI JOEs, and I need to talk to your dad." Barbara sighed.

"He's home." She mentioned. Sarra smiled and found him in his office at the house.

"Commish?" Sarra asked.

"Official business?" He asked. She nodded stately.

"Sorry Old man, yeah, we've got the GI JOEs coming in, sir, we've got a Snakehead to squash. COBRA Commander is here for some reason, Flint says its to wipe me off the face of the Earth." She said.

"How many and who?" Was Jim's question.

Sarra smiled. "Lady J, Duke, Doc, Gung Ho and Shipwreck and Flint, sir." She mentioned. "Small strike team, but those are the most effective, and they request the help of the GCPD as well, sir." He nodded.

Sarra smiled sadly. "Sorry old man. Its not going to be easy, and Batman has been warned." he nodded.

"Good." He replied.

Sarra smiled in reply. "If you don't mind, I will go and rest Jim. It will be a long haul, and the team said they'd be here as of tomorrow night." Jim nodded.

"Good rest." He said to her as she turned for her rooms.

"You too old man." She said, and she touched his knee. His bad one, and her energy went into it to heal him. He looked surprised and she smiled. "It's what I do, old man." She whispered and walked up the stairs.

He looked at her in shock as she went upstairs. He stared after her after she got to her rooms, and he sighed.

He went back to his work. Then he got up to get a drink afterwards, and he used his body to get up, and flexed his leg that she touched. It was completely healed. He looked in shock again. Barbara came to him and looked surprised. "Dad?" She asked.

"Sarra healed me..." Barbara smiled.

"Doesn't do fiangle, she does the whole shebang that girl." She said as she looked impressed as she looked up the stairs.

Sarra smiled as she went to bed, and felt the power surround her like a cloak. She slept, and restored and recharged as she did, she got herself organized and in her mind too.

Then, she got her body up the next day in time and showered, dressed, and then sighed as she got a call on her cell as she headed downstairs to the kitchen. "Sarra Torrens here." She answered.

"Sarra, its Flint, we're Six hours away." She heard and she cursed.

"You make good time." She said. He chuckled.

"See you soon?" He asked. She nodded.

"Yes, oh and Flint, ya'll have rooms under Sarra Torrens at the Palace." Flint smiled.

"Thanks dear." He said.

"See you in six hours, Flint." She said with a smile.

"It'll be good to see you." He replied.

She chuckled. Then she put an end to the call. She called the Palace hotel, and ordered six rooms for her friends under Sarra Torrens. She prepaid with her credit card and smiled as she sat down at the table in the kitchen, and smiled when Barbara put a cup of coffee in front of her friend.

"You alright?" Barbara asked her friend, worriedly.

Sarra smiled. "Just fine dear, just fine." She mentioned as the Commish came down and smiled at his friend.

"Sarra...thank you." She smiled.

"You look better Commish..." he smiled as he came to her and she accepted his hug.

"The JOEs will be here, in six hours Commish." He nodded.

"Good good, if they need to GCPD can be home base." Sarra smiled.

"Thanks Jim." She said with a smile and then groaned again when her phone went off again. "Why Me?" She muttered. Jim laughed.

She answered her Blackberry again. "Sarra Torrens here." She answered.

She listened. "Silver, its Tommy." Sarra smiled.

"What is it Red Shadow?" She teased.

He chuckled. "It's about a certain Prince." She rolled her eyes.

"What now?" She wailed.

"He's being crowned King. His mother died last week." Sarra rolled her eyes and sighed.

"Tell them that the Lady Silver canna make it, dearheart, I've got a Snakehead to squish, but wish my adopted brother all the luck in the world, and tell him I am sorry about his Mother. She was a formidable asset and a formidable woman, and I will dearly miss her." He nodded.

"I will. You okay?" She smiled.

"I'll be fine, I have a shadowed bat looking after me, and my friends the JOEs are coming." She said. She smiled as he did.

"Take care big bro, and bro, get some sleep." He chuckled.

"You too, darling. You too." She smiled.

She smiled as she did, she shut the phone off. Then sighed. "Ah...darned King Trey, gonna have to kick his tail." She muttered.

Barbara looked at her. "King Trey thought he was a Prince?" She asked softly.

"His mother just died. We're only family by deed." She mentioned. "He accepted me after Jason's death." "All his family." She said as she sobbed and Jim touched her good shoulder. Her bad one reacted. "Call Batman..." She muttered.

Her heart started to give off aching pain. He came to her. As he was as Bruce. _Babe.._ She said to his mind. _I will tell him...steady love._ He said. She nodded and passed out.

"Bruce? What is the meaning of this?" Jim asked.

Bruce's eyes were tearing, and sad. "Something I promised to do, Jim, something for my folks, when they were killed. I swore that I would find a way to protect those who were subjected to those who were violent offenders against the ones who couldn't protect themselves."

"I've made mistakes, Jim, I've done things I'm not proud of, and things I will always be shamed for." He said. "And always be greatful for." He finished. Barbara smiled. "I hope I've been one of them Bruce." He nodded. Jim looked shocked.

"Dick too?" He asked. "And Tim?" He finished with realization.

"They needed help. Barbara, well, was trying to help you when you were arrested." He supplemented.

Sarra smiled. Old wounds healing, at last. She could see that happening. She closing her eyes, she smiled as her heart started to heal too.

Then, Sarra gasped out in pain. "Sarra!" "Lieutenant!" The others cried.

"COBRA Commander...he's...in Gotham...gotta warn the JOES...got to go to war...again!" She moaned. Then she passed out. She then woke and smiled as her head stopped pounding. Sarra got out of bed and smiled grimly. "Gotta warn the others...COBRA Commander...Arhkam..." She muttered. Sarra got her phone, and called him. She listened to Flint. "Yeah, Arhkam Asylum. I'll meet you with Batman there. ASAP." She barked slightly. "Sorry Flint, he still scares me." Flint smiled.

"He scares all of us, dear." She smiled.

"Later." She said.

"Soon." Flint corrected her and grinned as she rolled her eyes and moaned. Then she went downstairs after she got showered and dressed.

Black and grey and her dark red leather jacket that went over everything and left an inch off the floor. She pulled on her Jimmy Choo boots and got weaponed. Her twin special .38's that she got in Angel Grove, and then her twin .45 Magnums. She smiled as she went downstairs and it was grim. She warned the others, and they all booked, Bruce taking a minute to change into Batman and having the Batmobile meet them at the Commish's house by remote. Jim smiled as he saw it come to them. "You and Jim go, I've got Silver Star. I may have to divert the COBRA Commander." She said as she moved over to Batman who nodded.

"Okay." He said, darkly. She smiled.

"We'll squish the Snakehead yet." "I promise." She said. He lifted up her chin to look her in the eye.

"Just so long as you come home in one piece." Sarra nodded.

"You too dearone." She blended those two words together and kissed him.

He kissed her back, and let her go. She went to the Garage and got her Bike. Her Triforian motorbike, and revved the engine slightly before they started and she stared at the gas tank. It was full, so she smiled. "Lets ride!" She said as she put on her silver winged helmet.

She sped out on the road and Bruce rolled his eyes and cursed a little as he slid into the Batmobile and helped take off. Jim smiled. "She's not your average woman, Bruce." he smiled.

"I know, she just surprises me sometimes." He said with a smile on his face. Jim smiled.

"She's been good for you." Jim mentioned as they hit the hill for the asylum. Bruce smiled.

"Yes she has. Brought life and light into the shadows, even though her life has been shadowed too." Jim rolled his blue eyes.

"Batman...that was bad." Batman chuckled.

"Time to go to work." He said, after that and Jim nodded. Sarra was there already as she leaned up against her baby.

"You two chuckle heads done?" "We've got work to do." She said seriously.

The two men looked sheepish, and Batman came to her and hugged her, as she started to shiver. "He's here..." Then she looked slightly relaxed when the other JOEs arrived.

Sarra smiled as she did, the other warriors smiled back. "Lady Silver!" Was the crow from Flint. Batman quirked a smile as she elbowed him in the gut with her elbow. "Flint ye old dog!" She said with a quirked smile. "It's been a long time you lot." He smiled.

He accepted her hug. "You look tired Commander." She smiled.

"It's Lieutenant, now, Flint..." she amended. Then she looked upwards. "He's up there somewhere." She shuddered as she looked at the building in the moon light, and then lightning flashed from nowhere and she cursed. "I hate thunder and lightnin' storms..." She muttered as she remembered what happened with Mondo. Batman took her in his arms for a brief second.

He let her go, and she smiled and nodded to her strength, him. Then she looked at the Commish. "You okay old man?" She asked. He nodded. He felt her bore her eyes into his. He looked away. "Yeah." "Lets get to work?" He asked. Sarra smiled as she nodded, and they approached Arhkam. Then, there was a screech.

"You FOOLS! You will all die!" Sarra clenched her hands, as she saw the tin faced idiot.

"The only one, will be you!" She screamed at him.

He started attacking short range weapons at them. Mostly rocket launcher type styles. Then the JOEs blinked, and he was there in front of her. "YOU DIE!" He screamed at her as she tried to bring up her gun and use it against him. It went flying as he got her knocked down.

"LIEUTENANT!" "NO!" Batman screamed.

Sarra breathed heavily as she had the COBRA Commander's weight on top of her. "SNAKE!" She screamed and almost pushed him off of her. Then she felt somethings, three somethings that were hot entered her body.

"NO!" Batman screamed again. There were three bullets and were damn close to her vitals.

"Lieutenant..." He whispered as he got to her side.

"Batman...please..." He nodded and brought out his makeshift medkit. He got a pair of forceps, tweezers too, gauze, needle and thread.

He got her patched up and said to the others, "She'll need to go to hospital. I'll take her." He said.

He whipped her into the Batmobile, and then left with her. The JOEs, and Jim followed in their vehicles. Lady J took Sarra's motorbike.

Two hours later, they were waiting for news from the docs. Duke was most concerned as was Batman. "Damn..." Duke muttered as he hit the bare wall behind him. Doc, their medic came towards him.

"Duke, she's going to be alright, she's a tough old bird." "Healing might take longer though this time, but that is all." He said.

Sarra was on their minds, and in their hearts.

The Docs came towards the team of people waiting for news of her. "You all here for Sarra Torrens?" The head female Doc asked.

They nodded. Batman couldn't say it so Jim did. "Doc how is she?"

"She'll make it." The team blew out a deep breath of relief, collectively.

"She's resting now, but she's asked that Bruce Wayne be there for when she wakes up." Batman smiled.

"He'll be informed shortly I believe." he said deeply. The doc nodded.

Batman left, and then moments later, Bruce Wayne came in. "I'm here...where is she?" He asked looking rather frustrated. And scared. He looked at Jim. "She's sleeping right now, the operation was successful, right Doc?" He looked at the female doc that was there.

"Yes." Was her answer.

Bruce sighed and his hand went to his eyes. "Can I be with her?" He asked.

The doc nodded. "Yes, she specifically asked for you." She said.

He nodded. "Thank you, doc." He said. He got up from the chair he was sitting on, and sighed and then went to her. Sarra was asleep, and she was tired, but she felt someone beside her. She woke up, slowly. "Whose there?" She asked.

He smiled. "Its Bruce...how do you feel?" He whispered.

Sarra smiled. "Like crap." She muttered.

He chuckled. "You going to be alright?" She nodded.

"Stubborn." She said.

He nodded. "Yes." She said and moved up slowly.

"Lieutenant, really I must protest." Doc said as he came in. She smiled.

"Doc..I..just can't be here too long, I'll muck up the electrical system." "I am already doing that, look." She said as she could see her system beside her react. "See?" She cajoled. Doc sighed. Then he grumped. "Sarra..." She smiled.

Duke came in and smiled. "Well, looks like I was right. I figured you'd take no longer than an hour or two before you were getting restless." He said with a smile. She did a double eye roll.

"DUKE!" She moaned. He smiled.

"Your staying put, LT, and Bruce will be here to make sure you don't get stuff mixed up. He's pulled his own weight behind this arranging, so that he can work from here so that you'll be okay to rest." Duke mentioned with a wild grin. She rolled her eyes again.

"Okay Duke. But c'mere first will ya?" She asked as she motioned with her good finger. He smiled as he came over on the other side and she gave him a hug. He gave her one too, gently, and smiled.

He planted a kiss on her forhead as she blushed. "Duke..." She whispered.

"Glad your alright Lady. You've got a good man there." She smiled as she looked over at Bruce. "Yes, I do." She said with a smile.

She grinned and he smiled as he came to her, sat behind her, replacing the pillows as being a body pillow for her. She smiled and leaned into him. She made sure she wasn't going to hurt anything, and curled into his arms, and fell asleep.

Sarra smiled as he did, and he looked at Duke. Duke smiled. "Take good care of her, or the JOEs and the Rangers I assume, will be on your tail." Duke warned.

Bruce nodded. "Yes. I wouldn't hurt her for the world." He said with a hushed voice and a smile and she sighed in sleep.

He held her and she slept as Duke left. She smiled as she did, Bruce breathed a sigh of relief. _Peace?_ He thought quietly. _Finally peace?_ He thought. Sarra slept for about twelve hours and Bruce was still there beside her when she woke up. She smiled and moved so he could get out. "Thank you dear one...have the docs made it so I can go home?" She asked. Bruce smiled.

"Soon dear, as soon as this afternoon." She sighed in relief.

"Thank the gods." She muttered. He chuckled.

She punched his shoulder. "Bruce..." She muttered and he just laughed.

"Lets get you ready to get home." She nodded. She leaned back into the pillows and Bruce went to the docs who gave her clearance. She went home, and felt good with being in Bruce's arms as Alfred drove them back to the mansion. "Thank you Alfred." She said. He smiled.

"My pleasure Ma'am. Keeps Master Wayne here on his toes and makes sure that your okay too." She smiled. "That's true Alfred that's true." She laughed as Bruce looked affronted. She elbowed his ribs. "Ow." He muttered and she laughed.

She smiled as she went back to sleep, and felt better as she got home, and Bruce got her inside to rest. She slept and felt much better.

Sarra was asleep, and Bruce got some work done, Batman wise. It was mostly quiet, though. She was tired, absolutlely thouroghly exhausted. She smiled in her rest and then she screamed awake. Bruce got a headache, and chased himself upstairs. She looked like terror, when he got to her.

She smiled when he came and her eyes opened to see him. "Bruce?" She whispered.

"I'm here. I'm here." He said, and curled her into his body and she sobbed. "Easy lady."

She smiled and calmed down. "Thank you dear one." She said and closed her eyes again.

"Need me to stay?" He asked. She nodded.

"Please?" She asked.

"Alright dear one." He said and made it so she could lean against him and they both fell asleep. It was quiet in Gotham for the first time in a long time. So good, infact that Bruce had his first good night's sleep since his folk's death. Sarra smiled as she woke up first, and noticed that Bruce was with her still, sleeping. She smiled and looked at that handsome face and features of him, and sighed as she fell asleep again. The premium quality of the sheets didn't hurt either, and she didn't hurt for the first time in an age, well, as badly as she did.

Sarra smiled as she closed her eyes, and sank into his embrace. He didn't stir, for which she was thankful. He had bad dreams just as bad as hers. She wished she could take some of that pain from his heart and soul. That was one thing she could never do, so she whispered a hope to her Goddess that he would wake with no tears behind his eyes.

The Silver Ranger fell asleep again, and in the curl of Bruce's arms. She slept, and then Bruce woke. He searched for the time, and cursed a little. He then sighed and looked over at Sarra and didn't want to disturb her. He'd woken without tears behind his eyes for the first time since his folks' death. He looked over at her and smiled. "Dear one..." He murmured, softly. He smiled and she moaned and murmured something.

"Beloved one..." She murmured and he smiled. He knew that one wasn't for him, but Jason but he didn't mind. He understood about loss. Sarra's eyes scrunched as she woke up, and saw Bruce staring at her as she looked at the odd shape beyond her eyes that she couldn't see without her glasses. "Bruce?" She murmured.

"Morning love." He said and she smiled. She grabbed for her glasses and slipped them on.

"Didn't you have an early meeting this mornin'?" She asked concerned.

He smiled. "Nope cancelled it when I woke up. I was exhausted myself, dear." She nodded understandingly. She snuggled into his arms.

He held her and kissed her. "Dear?" He asked. She nodded. She got up, and smiled as she did, giving him a wink. He got up and took her in his arms. She smiled.

She kissed him. "Oh, Bruce." She softly said as he kissed her. She leaned into him and took on his strength as it were around her like a cloak. "Going to have to go see Commish...He doesn't hate you dear one, he's concerned about you, and why your doing this to yourself and he doesn't hate that you involved Barbara, if you know what I mean." He nodded. "He told me that before I passed out in his eyes." "He won't betray you, to anyone. He will help us too, dear one." He nodded. He kissed her and ran fingers through her hair.

"I love you." She heard him say. She smiled.

Sarra smiled back, and looked up to his softened ice blue eyes. "I love you too, dear." She whispered.

She smiled and felt his hands on her shoulders and her neck. She felt him kiss her and she smiled. "Bruce?" She asked.

"...I need you..." He said. She smiled.

"Yes..." She gave consent and he made love to her. She leaned into his touch and his love. "I love you..." She said as she felt his hands around her. She grinned as he did, and he made love to her, slowly, as not to cause injuries to her previous ones. She whimpered in anticipation and need. "I need you..." She moaned into his neck. He smiled. He let go, then withdrew and semi dressed again and laid down with her. She kissed him. "What are you up to today dear?" She asked.

He smiled. "I'm getting some work done from home." She looked at him, shocked, but smiled. "Dear..." "Well, unfortunately, I'll have to get to the Precinct. Got bad guys to catch and Commish is needing me for later today, for some reason." He smiled.

"God I hope its not another key to the city type deals. I've got too many of those." She moaned. He chuckled.

She smiled. She opened her eyes and shook her head. "JIM..." She moaned. He laughed. She looked at him and pointed a finger. "You were the one to put him up to this...Or else Batman, so who_m_ever it was will join me on stage so HA!" She said. He chuckled.

"True luv, true." he said softly, as she smiled. "I love you Bruce Wayne." She said. He smiled. "I love you too Lieutenant Sarra Torrens-Lee." He said that so softly she blushed a full on blush and he chuckled deeply. "Bruce?" he heard her ask.

He smiled. She returned the smile. "It's good to see a smile on your face." She said with a grin. He smiled back. "Likewise Lieutenant." She sighed as she felt his arms around her. "I love you Bruce...its been such a crazy time we haven't had much time for this have we?" "Just lounging in bed, just talkin' even." She said, as her accent invaded her speech.

Bruce's hand full of scars and marks naked to the normal eye came to her head and touched her face. She felt him, as he touched her, softly. She felt him as he kissed her as he made love to her. "Bruce..." She sighed. He smiled, sadly.

"Not what you need?" She heard him ask. She smiled.

"Yes..." She made love with him, and her heart sang with love. "Yes." Yes." She said. He smiled and then let go. She felt him again as he came to her and wrapped his body around her. "Bruce..." She said as she felt him around her body. "I love you." She closed her eyes, as tears came down her face.

"Hey...what's wrong?" He asked.

"Shouldn't have to fight to say those words." "That's all. But I do loveyou..." She blended. He smiled.

"I know. It's okay if you can't say it." She smiled. Then her eyes opened again. She sighed as he took her good and bad hands in his own, their fingers entwined. "Its okay." He said as she closed her eyes again.

He felt her close her eyes, and then her body against him. "Shhh..." "It's okay dear..." She moaned.

"I hate this!" She moaned.

"Feeling like I am betraying something that I never had for anything of any length of time, and and everything else hurting because of this..." She hit her pillow behind her head with her fist. He took her in his arms and held her. "Shhh..." He said. "Shhh..." She collapsed in his arms.

Sarra smiled after stopping, and sighed. "I should be so stupid right now. Causin' you all this grief, dear one. I am soo sorry." She said as he smiled. "It's alright, I am about as sentimental as the next person. I still remember what happend with my folks, every night, as you know, and I do what I can." "It helps sometimes to have someone who understands." Sarra smiled as she kissed him and he kissed her as she sank into his embrace.

"I love you.." He smiled. "I love you too dear one." He replied as she blushed.

He chuckled as she got up and pulled him into the shower with her. "Saves water..." She told him as he chuckled. He gave her a big kiss, and made love to her again before he got her and himself ready for later that afternoon. She muttered about being paraded in front of the city. He chuckled.

"I'll be there though as myself." She heard him say. She smiled. "Thank god." She muttered as he laughed and let her sink in his arms for a while before they got dressed. "Bruce?" She asked.

He touched her hair. "Its alright." He said.

Sarra opened her eyes. She smiled. "Thank you." She said with a smile.

He kissed her forhead. She closed her eyes and he let her go then they got to their work. "It's about you...I will always be there for you." Bruce said.

She smiled. "Love..." She said. He smiled, as he kissed her. He let her go on her bike as she rode it to the Precinct. She smiled as she got in. She opened up the door to the precinct and walked into a hub of noise, which she smiled as they all stopped for a brief moment to cheer. "Ah you girls stop it already and get back to work." She chided and they laughed.

She got her paperwork done, and then got back to doing what she did best, busting the bad guys. Commishioner Gordon smiled as he hauled her in about 2 that afternoon after partnering her with Officer Montoya.

Getting to the 'parade' that was ready for her she blushed as she moaned, "Gordon..." Montoya chuckled. "Your boyfriend's ready for you too." Sarra blushed. She smiled as she saw Bruce saw her as she pulled up. He smiled as he touched her shoulder as she got up the stairs, even though she was shaky. "Dear one?" He whispered. She smiled.

"I am fine..." She murmured. She shook out her body and he held her steady, then she let go, and walked the rest of the way. Gordon smiled. "You alright dear friend?" She nodded. "I will get you for this one Commish..." He chuckled.

He strung a medal on her neck. She took it and smiled briefly. They waited till the press took their photos, and then, there was a screeching of tires, behind the action, and Sarra got Bruce and Commishioner Gordon down. "Get down!" She cried. She had sensed something unusual. She used her power and threw a Power levin bolt at the car before it started firing, but a random shot got her as well as she got attacked. "NO!" Bruce cried as she went down.

"AH!" She muttered as she fell and she felt her side on her left, get the bullets even with the kevlar lined leather jacket taking the brunt of the bullets that were aimed at her.

"Lieutenant!" Bruce cried as she went down. She was still struck with two bullets in the ribs near her heart. "Bruce..." She murmured.

She closed her eyes. He came to her side as the others all raised their guns and followed to the overturned vehicle. It was a 1950's Caddilac painted in blue and had a hard top. Sarra clung to Bruce, as he helped her calm down as someone called an ambulance. She leaned against him as he held her and her blue eyes bore into his as her smile was gentle.

"Bruce..." She started to say. He held her. "Easy..." He murmured. She held onto him and lifted her mouth to his ear. "I...love you...I don't want to...go without sayin'...I love you." She said. Bruce held her and almost willed himself into her. "Babe...no, don't go." She smiled.

"Tired...very tired." He heard her say. She held him, as he held her he started to shake. "Lieutenant..." "Don't you die on me..." He murmured.

"Love you." She said.

"Don't go, Sarra, Lieutenant, please!" He begged.

She grinned. "Done what I need to do...Jason...Is waiting..." He cursed.

"Silver...please...Sarra!" She moaned.

"I love you." She said.

"I love you, please, don't go..." "Lieutenant you are still needed." He said. She smiled.

She closed her eyes. "NO!" He cried. Jim got to his friend's side. "Bruce...Bruce hold on." He murmured.

Sarra touched his face. "I'm sorry. Ya'll have to deal with Tommy, not going to be easy." She said.

He chuckled. "I know. I'll deal." He said. She leaned against him. "I am so sorry." "I...love you." He smiled. "I love you too." He whispered, as she leaned back, and her head exploded.

"Gods..." "I...""Want to die." She murmured. He held her.

"No...Please don't." He moaned.

"Not yet." He said. She smiled.

"Sorry...tired..." She murmured. He stopped caring about who was there and kissed her. "Bruce..." He smiled.

He picked her up in his arms as soon as the ambulance got there and got her inside. "Three shots almost fatal, I'm coming with." The attendant smiled. "Yes sir." The attendant, a young man said.

Sarra smiled as she leaned into the darkness, as Bruce hovered sightly over her, but letting the attendants work on her.

They got to the hospital and she was in the ER in minutes. She woke about a day later, as her power was trying to heal her body and her wounds so that she could be released. Tommy was notified and notified that she was going to be okay.

Sarra smiled, as she moaned, trying to wake up. Her eyes were heavy. "Sleep." "I've got you." She smiled.

"Who?" She asked. There was a chuckle.

"I'm hurt Lieutenant, that you don't remember me." There was a softness to his voice.

"Jace?" She asked. He smiled. "Always love you Lieutenant..." He said as she curled in his arms. "I have to go back..." She moaned. He smiled.

"I know." He said. She smiled as she touched his face, and she kissed him once. "Good bye love." She whispered.

She closed her eyes and opened her eyes, and woke to the real world. Tommy and Bruce were there. She smiled. "Hey..." She murmured, trying to get up. Bruce came to her side and got her lying down again. She sighed. She sank into his arms, as he held her he glowed as he held her as she did, and Sarra felt so much better. She slept after she looked at Tommy. "Thank you O." She said. He smiled.

"Your welcome love." He said. She squeezed his hand.

She chuckled. She snuggled into Bruce's arms and fell fast asleep. Tommy smiled and teleported. Several hours later she woke up, and she opened her eyes and saw that Tommy had gone, and Bruce was still there. She smiled. "Thank you dear one..." She muttered. He smiled.

"There is something I've been meaning to ask." Sarra looked at him, rubbed her eyes, and put on her glasses. "What is it dear one?" She whispered. He smiled.

Sarra smiled as she looked at him. "What is it?" She breathed.

His bright blue eyes peirced into her eyes. "Love?" She asked. He brought his hand out, and there was a small ring box. She swallowed bile in her throat. "I...can't." "Not now, and maybe not ever again...Bruce I am not what you need." "I'm sorry." She said chokingly.

He looked at her and his hand went out and touched her heart. She gasped a little. "Bruce I didn't know." She moaned. He smiled. "It's alright, I didn't say anything before, I...was so afraid of rejection." Sarra smiled. "Its not rejection with me, its love, because I am not one someone needs. I am pain and exhaustion and frustration to the tenth degree." He laughed. "Silver...I don't care. I love you." He said. She blushed. "...Bruce I...Can't!" She wailed almost. She shook her head. "I can't." She touched his heart and she showed him. He looked at her and she smiled, sadly. She still had much to atone for so she thought.

"Can't put another team or person at risk for a while, Bruce. And you are very distractable..." He blushed. She smiled. "Silver..." She smiled. "No, Bruce I cannot. I will be leaving here soon anyway. I have people to save." She whispered. "Someday I will be able to stop. Someday." "Not now." She said. He sighed and put the ring away. "Just...know I am here for you." She smiled.

"I do know that, and I appreciate that Bruce, I just don't know when to stop. Maybe never, I don't know why but I am not ready to stop." She said and she closed her eyes. "I could stay with you, but it wouldn't be right, I'm not what you need, and you are not what I need, not now." She said. He teared. "Oh, Bruce...I am so sorry." "I broke yer heart laddie, I wish I could change things, but I cannot." She whispered. She kissed his cheek, pulled back and a tear came down her face. He reached out and brushed it away. She closed her eyes. "Sorry..." She moaned.

He sighed. She felt him leave her, and she sank back in bed and cried herself to sleep. She then got herself dressed, released and went back to the Commishioner's house, and got her belongings organized, explained to Barbara what happend, then drove away, after she got her things organized.

Her next stop, New York. Again.

The End...for now.


End file.
